Ten Things
by tehPokerPanda
Summary: 'Ten things'-to win a girl's heart."Kokoroyomi Yome is ALWAYS up for the challenge!",even if the challenge is to make the head cheerleader fall for him. With a certain prodigy's help,Koko might have just found ten things to start a romance.


''Ten Things''

To win a girl's heart.

Written by_, tehPokerPanda_

"No WAY! He'd never be up f-", I ignored the rest of his sentence, I mean; he doesn't say anything useful anyway. Wow, Permy looks so cute in her cheerleading outfit! –Insert heart here- Not kidding, seriously.

It's been three months since she's been the head cheerleader, so it's seriously hard to even TALK to her. Sheesh, she's never REALLY been noticed 'til now. Now, she's WAAAAY too popular and no way am I, Koko the Great, going to swim through her pool of fan boys.

Okay, maybe doing that pose in real life wasn't my best move, Kitsu's staring at me.. Or, I THINK he is, I mean, I can't really tell. "Oi, Koko", yeah, he's definitely talking to me. "You listening or what?", he poked my forehead. Ow, okay that hurt. "Uh, yeah. Suuure", I lied, _smoothly_, turning away from Permy.

"Uh-huh", Kitsu narrowed his eyes, if he had any, "So you up for it or what?" Wait, what? Up for what? "Uh, yeah.. OF COURSE! Kokoroyomi Yome is ALWAYS up for the challenge!", I said.. Well, THAT was a dumb move, everyone at the table looked at me like they were either gonna burst out laughing, or sigh with pity.

Kitsu patted my back, and I knew that my butt was toast. Then, he cracked a smile; and I knew I was SERIOUSLY dead this time. I've known Kitsuneme for 5 years, and the only times he smiles like that is either he got a new videogame OR something super bad is going to happen. Seeing that we're nowhere near the topic of gaming, something super bad is going to happen. To _ME._

"What?", I asked, I couldn't stand it anymore, what DID I agree to anyway? "Oh, nothin'! I just thought I'd give you a good luck smile!", he chuckled at his own joke while I roll my dashingly attractive eyes, "I mean, it's gonna be seriously hard to get Shouda to fall for you!"

"Yeah, we-.. Wait, _WHAT?",_ I screamed, knocking over the canteen bench. No one said anything about making Permy fall for me! No wait, maybe _someone_ did, but I didn't hear them.. So it doesn't count.

"It's too late to back out now, Yome", smirked my one and only bald friend, Mochiage. "Wait! Wait, WAIT! NO ONE said ANYTHING like that!", I shouted, pointing a finger at Pachinko Head. Hey, that's a pretty good nickname. Everyone at the table sweat-dropped while my finger wavered, "Uhh.. I mean, yeah YEAH! Of _COURSE_ I'll do it! I AM _Koko the Awesome, _afterall!", I said, doing my infamous proud pose. Baldy shook his head while Kitsu stole one of my fries –hey!-, everyone else just ignored me.

The lunch bell rang and the gang parted, leaving me alone in the canteen. I looked around, made sure no one was watching and banged my head on the canteen table, "GAAAHHHHHH!"

School bombed, I ALMOST got caught sleeping in JinJin's class. For once, I'm grateful to be sitting next to that Mary Sue, she poked me right out of my Sumire-paradise dream.. On second thought, I hate her. Wait, when DID I start to like Permy anyway? Bah, who cares! The only thing I need to focus on now is to find a way to make her love me.

I sat on my bed, thinking for a while. Then, I got it! I jumped onto my spinny-chair and turned on my computer. It took a while to load, so I kicked the CPU and everything was A-Okay! Anyway, I logged onto my blog site and posted my problem.

**Yomenat0r's [B]LOG**

_7__th__ March '11_

GAHHH! I need help, ASAP! You CANNOT believe wat I juz agreed 2 do! T^T

Mood: FREAKING OUT, FOOL.

|Latest post 10 minutes ago.|

.

DreamCatcher:

Wut? Wut? WUT? Tell miiiiii! :DD

|Commented 8 minutes ago.|

.

Yomenat0r:

T^T I agreed tht I'll make the head cheerleader fall in LUV with me! *dies*

|Commented 7 minutes ago.|

.

DreamCatcher:

AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA! That was SOOO lame! You got no hope, yome-kyun~

|Commented 7 minutes ago.|

.

Yomenat0r:

Gee, some fren YOU are.. *sticks out tongue*

|Commented 6 minutes ago.|

.

I ran my hand through my sandy hair, this was NOT working. Some of my blog friends are just plain USELESS. Stupid DreamCatcher. I jumped back onto my bed and decided to take a nap, I mean, who does their homework anyway?

It was almost dinner time when I picked up the scent of mum's super awesome pork ramen. I immediately jumped out of bed and headed for the door, then I noticed my computer was still on. Oh crap, mum's gonna kill me.

I walked towards it and saw an unfamiliar name on my blogspot. Curiosity got the better of me so I shrugged off my ramen and sat down to read.

Imai_Firefly:

So that was the idiotic bet you and the rest of those imbeciles made. I know a way to get Shouda to love you, but it won't be cheap.

|Commented about an hour ago.|

.

_Wait, I know that way of talking! Firefly.. Imai.. Imai Hotaru? How the heck did she-.. Wait, she has a blog? Wow, for someone so anti-social, I'm surprised she has ANYTHING fun in her life._

**(AN: Hotaru means Firefly)**

Yomenat0r:

TARUTARU! TELL ME! Dun wry, I got the dough ;)

|Commented 7 minutes ago.|

.

Imai_Firefly:

Do NOT address me with such a nickname. Either 'Imai-sama' or 'Hotaru-sama'. Private Message me your phone number and I'll send you every method but I am quite sure that it will merely take 10 steps.

|Commented 7 minutes ago.|

.

_Wow, that Hotaru types FAST._

Yomenat0r:

My number, ehh? ;)) Or could it b tht you wna be my gf, coz im A-V-A-I-L-A-B-L-E!

|Commented 5 minutes ago.|

.

Imai_Firefly:

Every time you assume that, I'll add another 1000yen into the charges. And I advise you to type in full, after all, you did fail your Japanese Language test.

|Threatened 4 minutes ago.|

.

_Hey, how'd she change 'commented' to 'threatened'?_

Yomenat0r:

Woah, woah, chillax Taru-chan! I wus just kiddin! I. I mean, I was just kidding..?

|Commented 3 minutes ago.|

.

_Now I PM her, right? Meh, let's see…_

.

**Imai_Firefly's BL0g**

Send Private Message

Taru-chaaaaan~! Here's my number:

015-555555 :]

**[send]**  
>.<p>

Hmm, it wouldn't hurt to stalk her a while, would it? Hmm, I see.. I'm scrolling down her blog now, it's actually pretty..Cool..? Wait, WHAT? Imai has 670 followers? How the heck did she- Wha-? Ah, never mind.

She didn't reply me for a couple of minutes so I just turned off the computer. Ohh, I smell ramen! I ran down the stairs, nearly tripping twice, and reached the dining table. I snatched up the biggest bowl and started gobbling it up. "Kokoroyomi Yome, where the heck are your manners?", my mum glared at me.

Where are hers? What kind of mother uses the word 'heck' to her children? "Itadakimasu!", I mumble while rolling my eyes. Sheesh, it's not like dad was home or anything.

After dinner, I ran back up my room, I could hear my mum mutter something like, "Doesn't spend time with his mother anymore..", and she added a big dramatic sigh. I checked my phone, there's a text.. Hey, I don't recognize this number!

**Before you delete this, I am Imai, you douche. This is step one: Tomorrow, go to her table and tell her she's gaining weight. Do not ask why, just go do it.**

**Sender: 012-2222222**

Hey, I'm not a douche! And what's with the stupid message anyway? Won't Permy start to _hate_ me instead? 'Do not ask why'.. Hm, I'll give it a try, and if everything backfires, I'll just put the blame on Imai. _Heh, I am so smart_, I grinned then looked at the mirror, _and good-looking_.

**KRIIIIIINNNGGGGGGG!**

And that, my dear friends, was my oh-so-wonderful school bell. I rolled my eyes at how over-the-top it sounded while making my way to homeroom. Hey, Permy's there! Talking to Mikan-chan and the twinniehs, Anna and Nonoko. My eyes travelled to her flat stomach, _really_, how the heck am I supposed to tell her that she's fat?

Then, I saw Imai send me an icy cold glare, okay, somehow or another, I _need_ to do it.

For the first time in my LIFE, I was dreading lunch. I walked slowly, dragging my feet to the canteen. I saw Kitsu and the gang at our usual table but ignored them. Better to get this done with, -insert sigh here-.

Sumire's table was right in the middle of the canteen; she sat with the rest of the cheerleaders, some jocks and Mikan. Heh, I just made her sound left out.. Haha. Anyway, ENOUGH WITH MY PATHETIC PROCRASTINATING. I'm in front of Permy now, I swallowed hard and said, "Yo, Permzy! Long time no see!"

She looked at me, then raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, yeah. Wassup?" Some of the more 'popular' people looked away in disgust *cough Luna cough*. I saw Luna whisper something to Sumire and she immediately turned to me, "Actually, get lost. We don't need your trouble-making gang here."

_What. The. Hell._ Wow, popularity sure has changed Permy. Three months ago, WE were her friends, not that slutty Luna or jock-heads. "Oh yeah? We don't want your fat ass around us anyway!", I yelled. Oh dang, I just said that in front of her posse. I did notice that Imai was looking in satisfaction.

"What was that, Yome?", Sumire jumped off her seat, ready to rumble. Hey, she was even blushing a little. Wow, weight really IS the key to a girl's nerves. "Ya _deaf_ too? I said we don't want your FAT ASS around us anymore!", I sneered back. We were nose-to-nose now, the closest I've been with Permy in months.

"What _PART_ of my ass is fat? Huh? Unlike your _head_, I happen to be well-balanced!", she said, jabbing a finger at my cheek. Ouch! I was going to say something back when Mikan came between us, "HEY! No fighting!", she said, holding out a gigantic sign. And just when I was starting to enjoy myself.

"Yeah, let's jet, Mire-chan", Luna said in her oh-so-silky voice. I rolled my voice and muttered some curses. Most of the gang left, including Sumire. I sighed, I was going to go pick out some grub when **KRIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG!,** the bell went off.

I lied down on my bed, the first thing I did when I reached home was RAID THE FRIDGE. Now I'm overstuffed and I wouldn't be surprised if Permy started calling ME the fat ass. Speaking of Sumire, Imai's plan DID work. Sort of. In a twisted kinda way…?

As if on cue, my phone started to vibrate. It's probably Imai with her 2nd tip. This better be good, cause it seems that Sumire prefers hanging with Luna and her gang compared to me.

**THE END OF CHAPTER ONE_**

**How was it? :D Painfully boring or so-so? Review please _bows_**

_**-tehPokerPanda**_


End file.
